User blog:Water's Great Guardian/Various 'Crimson Fang' Notes...
Huh. I forgot several plot points while I was writing the actual story, it seems. Changes *''The castle of Marquess Pherae is attacked and ravaged by Darin; many of Elbert's retainers are killed, as well as Eleanora and (presumably) Marquess Pherae himself.''Both confirmed dead in the prologue. **''Eliwood is thought to have been killed in this event, but Lowen managed to seize him and fled with him from the castle as Laus's soldiers advanced inward; the hysterical twelve-year-old Eliwood was in no state to resist.'' Eliwood fled on his parents' orders, though Lowen did accompany him. Eliwood was NOT hysterical... yet. *''The rebellion is finally put down by Ostia, but at great cost. The stress provokes an attack of consumption in Uther, and he succumbs to it over the course of the next few years, forcing his younger brother Hector to take on the responsibility of being Marquess. ''Huh? Um, sorry, Uther. I forgot about your death, but since I mentioned it... I'll have to consider it. *''There is one bright spot amongst all this: Madelyn and Hassar, hearing of these calamities, travelled to Caelin to assist Lord Hausen in fending off Darin's forces. With the aid of the Sacean reinforcements Hassar brought, Caelin was able to avoid Pherae's fate. After the battle, Madelyn and Hassar reconciled with Lord Hausen, and Madelyn and Lyn came to live at Castle Caelin (though Lyn still lives with her father for part of the year). Hassar visits often, and he and Lord Hausen come to get along. Relations between Caelin and Hassar's tribe improve, and Caelin merchants begin selling "genuine traditional Sacaen garments, trinkets, and weapons".'' Word didn't reach them, but Hausen did send a repentant Eagler to beg his daughter's forgiveness after the war. Madelyn... probably accompanies Lyn, but doesn't live full-time in Caelin. Some garments/trinkets/weapons do get sold, but it isn't a full-time business. *''Nergal, who of course was behind Darin's rebellion, has sent out agents to hunt down survivors who might be a problem later on.' The young son of Marquess Pherae (who was not confirmed dead) is one such, and so Eliwood is forced to conceal his identity. ' ''NERGAL couldn't care less about some twelve-year-old brat when he's salivating over all the quintessence he's gathered. EPHIDEL, wounded by Marquess Pherae and Eleanora during the pitched Siege of Pherae, does. ''At first, Eliwood and Lowen believe the agents just to be Darin's, but when the agents persist in searching for the missing heir of Pherae after the end of the war, the two boys conclude that Eliwood cannot reveal himself and return to Pherae, at least until whoever is sending the agents loses interest. Of course, that doesn't happen...'' This remains true. Ephidel just doesn't let go of a grudge. *''At the time the story begins, Hector has become more subdued and responsible, but due to the loss of his brother more than anything else. Inside, he's still the same brash Hector... if anyone can reach him, that is. I seriously need to consider re-including Uther's death, because this provides the change in Hector's side of things that the AU desperately needs. I have to remember my own plot points! *''Eliwood has been in the Fang for several years, and has become hardened relative to his canon self. He is still idealistic, though, and his group of close comrades in the Fang is composed of similarly idealistic (relative to some of the Fang) fellows. Their activities slant less towards the more unsavory side of the Fang and more towards the heroic side - fighting bandits, intimidating cruel nobles into line, and helping villagers in need, amongst other things. Replace "hardened" with "borderline-unstable", and this holds. Seeing the horrors of the war was too much for his gentle personality, especially at his young age, and he gave himself wholly up to the Fang's cause in a desperate attempt to hold off the madness of reality. ...This may seem over-the-top, but I think I decided at some point that fanatic!Eliwood was more believable than hardened!Eliwood. *shrugs* Anyway, it's good to find my old notes. Now for me to figure out how fanon wikis usually handle character pages, so I can start tacking some on for Crimson Fang... Category:Blog posts